Intrigas no colégio interno
by juh-chan e borbonhoca-chan
Summary: bom...essa eh a minha primeira fic..q eu fiz com a paula...espero q gostem... sakura conhece Naruto,Sasuke e Ino desde pequenos, mas depois de uma briga, ela chega em casa e recebe a noticia que vai para um colégio interno, e agora o q sera q vai rolar?
1. Chapter 1

**Intrigas no colégio interno**

Capítulo 1: Chegando no colégio

Flash back on

4 crianças discutiam:

- O Sasuke é meu! . -dizia uma linda menina de cabelos róseos.

- Nada dissoooo, ele é meu! u.ú – dizia a loira

-Sasuke, isso é verdade? ó.ò

E o menino continuava indiferente.

-Aff...

-Porque nós não vamos brincar ao invés de ficar discutindo? \o/- dizia um loiro animado-

-Naruto, pare de ser criança! – dizia a loira-

-Mas Ino...Nós somos crianças...u.u'...Sakura, largue o Sasuke e vamos brincar! -

-Só se a Ino largar...

-Ta bom, vamos brincar ¬¬'

Flash back off

Anos depois...

-Não quero mais saber Sasuke! Não quero mais suas desculpas esfarrapadas!

-Mas, Sakura, deixa eu te explicar...

-Vamos sasuke - kun, deixe a Sakura ai, u.u' uma hora ela vai entender que você gosta mais de mim do que dela...

-É Sasuke, pode ir com a Ino, eu não ligo mais para você!- a menina de cabelos róseos fala num tom irritado e ao mesmo tempo magoado.  
-Só quero que você saiba que não existe mais nada entre nós...na verdade acho que nunca existiu...agora pode ir com a Ino...eu já disse o que tinha pra dizer...-disse Sakura se virando e caminhando com passos determinados.

O menino loiro só observava de longe sem saber o que fazer assistindo seus amigos irem para lados opostos.  
Depois da discussão que teve com Sasuke ,Sakura chega em casa abalada .  
A mãe de Sakura tinha uma importante notícia para lhe dar.

-Filha, eu sei que não é o momento mais apropriado para te dar essa notícia, mas, é urgente...Sakura amanhã você começa no colégio interno, pois suas notas escolares têm caído mais e mais depois que você começou a sair com seus amigos.

Sakura não sabia se essa notícia era boa ou ruim, mas ela acabou gostando.

No dia seguinte Sakura acorda, faz sua higiene matinal e arruma suas coisas para o novo colégio .  
Ela chega no colégio,e logo é recebida por uma diretora simpática :  
-Olá meu nome é Tsunade ,eu sou a diretora do colégio Konoha ...Bem vinda!..Me acompanhe...vou te lavar ao seu quarto, você irá dividir o quarto com mais uma pessoa, o nome dela é Temari, o quarto de vocês é o 312 **(N/A: não me pergunte o porque desse número u.u' foi o primeiro q veio em mente ¬¬' )**

Sakura entra no quarto e se surpreende com sua nova amiga, muito bem vestida e toda arrumada. Ela vestia uma blusa com manga ¾ branca, com uma mini saia jeans com um cinto branco e um salto plataforma branco. Já a Sakura... bem... estava com uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha, uma calça jeans velha e rasgada, de casaco preto e o cabelo não muito arrumado, e seu companheiro para todas as horas, seu all star vermelho.

Temari a olha de cima a baixo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e tenta segurar o riso xD

-Olá eu sou a Temari, e você é a..?

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura, e desculpe-me a falta de educação "

Temari achou a menina bem simpática, e passaram a tarde conversando sobre o colégio até q chegou o assunto das roupas...

-Sakura, você não pode andar desse jeito pelo colégio..

-E porque não? o.o'

-Você quer mesmo que eu responda? ¬¬'

Sakura para por um segundo e pensa...

-Tá não precisa... u.u'

-Você esta precisando de um banho de loja! \o/

-Estou? Mas...aqui é um colégio interno a gente não pode sair..como vamos ao shopping?

-E quem disse que a gente precisa sair daqui para tomar um banho de loja? Você vai tomar um banho de closet o/ **(N/A: juh e pc: capota)**

-Podemos fazer isso amanhã? o.O

-...Ok...primeiro vou te mostrar a escola.

-Ok, então vamos ao refeitório. Eu to com fome -

-Aff, tah..só não coma seus dedos...Se não, não terei como pintar suas unhas amanhã u.u'

-Posso comer os seus? --

-Não vou nem responder!.. ¬¬()

Chegando ao refeitório, todos olharam para elas, pois a Sakura chamava atenção...digamos que ela era um pouco diferente...

-Comidaaaaaaaaaaaa - dizia Sakura xDDD

-Menos, bem menos, quase nada..Venha comigo, tenho que lhe apresentar a algumas pessoas.

-Ok, mas...Quem é aquele Panda?

-Hauahauhauahauahuahau, meu irmão – dizia ela entre as risadas

-Ah, gomen – dizia Sakura corada

- Alias, ele não é um panda...eu acho..(?)

Em seguida, Sakura vê um loiro de olhos azuis que ela conhece muuuuito bem

-Narutoooooooooooo!!- Gritava Sakura correndo até o amigo.

-Sakura-chan!! – Naruto gritava em resposta surpreso

-Sakura? –dizia a Temari- você o conhece? Sakura!! Pare de agir feito uma idiota e me responda!! u.u' –gritava a loira enquanto Sakura pulava nas costas do Naruto.

E só então depois eles notaram que tinham deixado um jovem de cabelos azulados ruborizada e confusa. Então Naruto foi até ela e a apresentou para a amiga.

-Sakura, esta é a Hinata, minha namorada. Hinata esta é Sakura minha amiga de infância –dizia o loiro animado xD

-Olá Hinata, prazer

-Oi Sakura, Naruto fala muito de você

-Ok..-dizia a Temari- agora que estão todos devidamente apresentados, vamos nos sentar porque eu já estou de saco cheio de ficar em pé u.u'

-Ta bom sua velha! ¬¬' – disse um garoto com aparência sonolenta.

No mesmo instante Temari corou, e deu um soco na cabeça do moreno

-Baka!! - disse Temari

-Problemática... – responde o moreno.

Nesse momento chega **o** ruivo de olhos verdes...ou como Sakura prefere, **o Panda.  
**-Ok, ok...-dizia o ruivo- Temari, Shikamaru, todo mundo sabe que vocês se amam...¬¬' podem parar com a troca de elogios.

Disse Gaara sentando entre Sakura e Temari

-Gaara! Meu irmãozinho lindo!! Que saudade xD

-Fala sério, a gente veio junto pra cá hoje.. u.u'

-Ah, é xDDDD

-Problemática –disse Shika sonolento

-Sakura, esse é Gaara, meu irmãozinho mais novo ;D

Gaara se vira para Sakura, a olha de cima a baixo e da um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Você me parece um tanto quanto estranha

-E você parece um Panda u.u

--

**Nossa primeira fanfic -- que emoção xD**

**Bom, espero que gostem, vamos tentar postar toda semana, às vezes um pouco mais, às vezes um pouco menos... Mas, nunca deixaremos a fic inacabada **

**Esperamos reencontrar vocês no próximo capítulo xD **

**Beijos, Juliana e Paula**

**Não se esqueçam das ****reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

** Intrigas no colégio interno**

Capítulo 2: Rivais

-O que? O.o" –dizia Gaara espantado - eu? Um panda?

-É você parece um Panda-kun...-..

-É Gaara ...você parece um Panda-kun –dizia Naruto com uma vozinha fina imitando Sakura -

-É naruto e você uma raposa...D-disse Sakura feliz..

-EUUU??Oo'

-É até que parece mesmo Sakura...! - disse Hinata-

-Ah...fica quieta cabeça de chiclete...u.ú - disse Gaara para Sakura

-Você não sabe com quem está falando Panda-kun...u.ú

-Nem você cabeça de chiclete...u.ú

-Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Não da pra brigar com você Panda-kun!!-disse Sakura agarrando Gaara-

-Você não tem medo de morrer não?-disse Gaara frio

-Nãoo...DDD-disse Sakura ainda agarrada em Gaara-

-É Gaara ...até que você perece um panda...o.o'-disse Temari-

-Aff...Que problemático - não vo nem falar quem fez esse comentário u.u

-An...Sakura...tenho uma notícia não muito boa pra te dar...- disse Naruto-

-Qual? – perguntou Sakura curiosa-

-A Ino estuda aqui também... -disse Naruto num tom cansado.

Foi só falar na Ino que ela aparece junto de outra garota com aparência estranha , e que se dizia superior a tudo e todos...Sakura percebeu que assim que as duas entraram, Gaara fechou a cara **(N/a-juh-caramba..o.o'...fechou + a cara?..Oo()) **e Temari com cara de desprezo e nojo.

-Falando no diabo...-disse Temari emburrada-  
-O que faz uma pessoa se vestir daquele jeito? Oo  
-uma pitada de mau gosto e muita piranhagem...u.u-responde Temari-

Ino estava vestida com um top rosa choque e uma saia branca um pouco transparente **(N/A: pc e juh: um pouco?! oO")**. Já a sua amiga, estava com uma blusa social branca/transparente de botão amarada abaixo do peito deixando a barriga a mostra e um mini short jeans e as duas de salto plataforma.  
-Olha só Karin, olha aquela oferecida agarrando o Gaara- disse Ino não percebendo que aquela era Sakura.

Em seguida, Ino corre para agarrar Gaara ainda não notando que aquela menina era Sakura.

-Gaa-kun!! –disse Ino se aproximando da Gaara – Sa...Sakura?

-Nãoo...Sasuke-kun.. ¬¬'  
-humpf, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-o mesmo que você – disse Sakura apertando ainda mais o braço de Gaara

-agora sou eu que pergunto - disse Gaara num tom frio e aborrecido - o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Gaa-kun!! Disse Ino empurrando Sakura e abraçando o Gaara

Então Sakura cai de bunda no chão e Ino a olha com desprezo. Sakura a olha com um olhar ameaçador, mas, Temari a impede de fazer qualquer coisa.

-Não sakura, não vale apena... – disse temari

Sakura já muito irritada com essa situação acha melhor se retirar do local.

-vamos...-disse Sakura irritada e levando Temari pelo pulso e Gaara pela gola da blusa, fazendo com que a loira caísse no chão já que estava pendurado no Gaara.

-tudo bem que você tem raiva dela, mas precisava sair me arrastando pelo colégio? – dizia Gaara irritado –

-...

Sakura leva/arrasta os dois para seu quarto e de Temari. Sakura fecha a porta e se joga na cama bufando, Temari se senta na cama e Gaara faz o mesmo.

-E então – disse Temari – porque você a odeia?

Sakura a encara séria, suspira e fala.

-ela era minha melhor amiga e me engano – dizia ela olhandp para o chão – ela ficou com o Sasuke, um antigo amor meu, sendo que eu estava namorando com ele... – disse ela deixando uma lágrima cair livremente pelo seu rosto, mas não lagrimas de tristeza, e sim de raiva.

Gaara se aproximou dela e limpou suas lágrimas, sentando ao seu lado.

-Ela também me traiu – disse Gaara frio fazendo com que Sakura se espantasse – eu estava namorando com ela, e ela, me traiu com um garoto de cabelos rebeldes azulados...

Sakura não notou que o ruivo se referia ao Sakuke, pois estava muito nervosa.

-E você Temari? – perguntou Sakura um pouco mais calma.

-Bem...como se já não bastasse ela ter traído o meu irmão, eu era amiga dela, e um dia comentei com ela que estava gostando do Shikamaru – disse ela corando um pouco ao falar de Shikamaru – e no mesmo instante ela estava cheia de graçinhas pra cima dele quase o beijando.

Depois disso Temari se calou e começou a olhar para a janela, criando um silêncio no local.

-Vou indo – disse Gaara quebrando o silêncio e deixando as duas em paz para que pudessem dormir.

**x.X.x**

Acorda!! – falava Temari sacudindo Sakura, que por sua vez só abriu um olho para ver o que se tratava, e em seguida levou um travesseiro na cara.

-que horas são? – dizia a menina de cabelos róseos se levantando.

-4:30 - respondeu temari sorrindo

-O QUEE?? O.o" – gritava Sakura – Quem é você e o que fez com Temari? Você ta com falta de oxigênio no cérebro por acasso? ¬¬' A primeira aula só começa 8:20!

-Ah! Para de ser dramática, ¬¬' esqueceu que eu tenho que te arrumar? xD – disse Temari se dirigindo ao banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

-Sakura, vai tomar banho e lava seu cabelo com isso – disse ela dando um shampoo e um condicionador para ela.

-Humpf - disse Sakura se dando por vencida.

Temari já tinha tomado banho e já estava quase pronta, só faltava à maquiagem. Ela vestia uma bata azul escura de amarrar atrás do pescoço com um mini short e uma sandália rasteira azul.

Sakura saiu do banho enrolada na toalha e com seus longos cabelos róseos até a cintura encharcados. Temari a olhou e jogou uma lingerie

Branca de rendinha combinando e Sakura a vestiu, Temari secou o cabelo de Sakura e então foi buscar a roupa que tinha separado para ela.

Sakura deitou na cama na cama, suspirou e fechou os olhos, pois ainda estava muito cansada, mas, logo depois abre os olhos, pois escutou a porta de seu quarto se abrir. Ela congelou, ficou estática e muito vermelha ao ver quem era.

**Bom...ta ai, espero q gostem **

**Hoje quem ta postando é a Paula...**

**E o que eu posso dizer é**

**Já, já o 3º capítulo sai xD **

**Bjão e obrigada pelas Reviews -**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Garotos

- Ga...Gaara?! – disse ela quase sem voz, se sentando.

Gaara só a admirou, ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã sentada na cama o encarando com uma aparência assustada e indignada.

Quando finalmente Sakura notou como eles estavam Sakura começa a jogar tudo que vê pela frente em cima de Gaara.

Gaara fecha porta e começa a reclamar do lado de fora do quarto:

-Sua doida cabeça de chiclete quer me matar??

-SUA MÃE NUNCA TE ENSINOU A BATERNA NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR NÃO É? - esbravejou Sakura corada e raivosa-

-A culpa não é minha se você gosta de ficar andando tão à vontade por ai...Como eu ia adivinhar que você tava sem roupa??-dizia Gaara um pouco alterado pelo nervosismo –

-Sakura? Ta tudo bem? – disse Temari voltando assustada com o barulho – O que aconteceu?? O.O"

Temari, corre até Sakura e a impede de jogar o computador na porta (?)

-Sakura, o que houve? – perguntou ela espantada – você ta bem? Porque isso tudo?

Sakura vermelha e ofegante fala

-O...o...o...

-O...

-O...se..seu...irm...irmão

-O Kankurou?

-Qu..quem? o.O

-O Gaara?

-O Gaara!!

-O que tem ele?

-Eleentronoquartoemeviusódecalçinhaesutiã– disse ela quase engolindo a língua de tão rápido e baixo que falou, torcendo para que a amiga tivesse entendido.

-ele viu o que? –perguntou Temari inocente

-me viu! –respondeu Sakura

-claro que ele te viu ontem ele veio aqui no quarto e...-Temari parou, olhou para Sakura, pensou mais um pouco e...- Oh meu deus não me diga que ele veio aqui no quarto agora? O.o'

-veio – disse Sakura baixinho e ficando ruborizada

-e ai o que ele falo? –perguntou Temari toda sonhadora

-como assim? - Perguntou Sakura ainda mais vermelha – com licença, vou me vestir u.u()

-Psiiiiu...

-Hã?

-O lerda vem cá! - disse um voz familiar

-maninho? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Temari confusa

- Shikamaru quer falar com você – disse Gaara

-Sakura, eu vou ali em cima e já volto ok? Um minuto! – falou Temari

-Tá! – respondeu sakura com uma voz mais amigável

Temari subiu um lance de escadas e chegou no corredor dos durmitórios masculios. Temari parou em frente ao quarto de Shikamaru suspirou, e bateu na porta, quem abriu foi o Kiba, amigo de quarto de Shikamaru.

-Ele já ta vindo, eu vou descer ver o Akamaru – disse Kiba se retirando indo até o canil(?)

-Ok

Temari se sentou em uma das camas e esperou o amigo, até que sai um menino do banheiro só com uma toalha amarada na cintura e um belo corpo a mostra.

-Shikamaru? O.o"

-Hum... –respondeu o menino muito a vontade procurando uma roupa.

-Seu sem vergonha!! Coloque uma roupa! – disse ela ficando extremamente corada e virando o rosto para outro lado.

-Humpf...Isso é tão problemático.. –resmungou Shikamaru já de calça jeans.

Então Temari se levantou e começou a olhar para ele.

-e então, o que você quer? – disse Temari se fazendo de séria

-eu? – respondeu Shikamaru – eu quero isso.

Disse o moreno se aproximando cada vez mais de Temari, que por sua vez, foi andando pra traz até que ela se encostou na parede e ele a segurou pela cintura, e aproximou seu rosto do dela, ela podia sentir os lábios dele roçando os dela, suas respirações se misturando até que ...Ele a beijou, mas não demorou muito para que ela correspondesse o beijo na mesma intensidade. Shikamaru a guiou pela cintura até a sua cama onde ela caiu deitada, e ele ficou em cima dela se apoiando com os braços na cama e a beijou novamente,mas dessa vez com mais ardor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sakura...

-Gaara seu pervertido! ò.ó –disse Sakura enrolada na toalha

-a culpa não é minha se você gosta de andar pelada pelo quarto!

-Aff, acontece que eu não acho onde a Temari botou as roupas.. ¬¬'

-Humpf...seria aquele pano rosa ali? –disse Gaara apontando para a cama.

-Claro q não! eu nunca usaria isso, esta faltando pano.. u.u'

-Ah, veste isso mesmo até a Temari chegar...

-Af.. ta, mas, falando em temari, cadê ela?

-Deve estar se agarrando com o Shikamaru- Dise Gaara indiferente..

-vou me vestir..-disse Sakura entrando num pequeno banheiro que se entra no quarto

Alguns minutos depois sakura sai do banheiro e se dirige a Gaara e pergunta:

-que tal?  
-Sakura?  
-sim...  
-você esta...er...Diferente... – disse ele tentando não babar.

Sakura estava com uma mini saia rosa e uma blusa branca estilo oriental com um dragão rosa claro do mesmo tom da saia, o cabelo preso em um coque com uma mecha solta na frente e uma sandália de salto branca trançada até o joelho .  
-Onde você achou esse sapato?Oo-Perguntou Gaara tentando fugir do assunto.

-Estava no banheiro, e eu tinha ouvido a Temari me falar q era pra eu usar.  
Assim que Sakura dá 3 passos escorrega...Gaara consegue puxa-la antes que caia,mas puxou com tanta força que acabou caindo de costas na cama e Sakura encima de si com os rostos muito próximos e rostos corados.

Nesta hora Temari entra abraçada com Shikararu vê a cena e comenta:

-Er...Melhor voltarmos depois Shika...Acho que estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa!!

-Não é nada disso q vocês estão pensando!-Disse Sakura levantando rapidamente ajeitando a roupa e muito corada.

-...-Gaara não disse nada...só se levantou e saiu do quarto calmamente,mas um pouco corado também.(N/A juh-imaginem só o Gaara corado!!Nha..-..To precisando de um desses pra mim..uu())

-Ah Sakura...Vejo que colocou a roupa que eu deixei pra você.

-É essa a roupa Temari?Oo'...Eu so botei essa porque você tinha escondido as minhas roupas e eu não achava a roupa que você queria que eu colocasse...Mas vejo que é essa mesmo.Só temos um problema.

-Qual Sakura?-Pergunta Temari

-Eu não posso usar isso...¬¬

-Como não?Você ta linda não ta Shikamaru?

-Ta sim..só ta mais bonita que você

-Aff...Vou procurar o Gaara...Ele saiu meio estranho do quarto.

-Ahhh...Que bonitinhu...Ta caidinha pelo meu irmão.

-Não viaja Temari...To indo...

-Ah sakura deixa eu te maquiar pimeiro...Vai virar minha obra de arte...-Disse Temari com brilho nos olhos.

-Ta bom...mas por favor parem com essa troca de carinhos...Ta me deixando enjoada. ¬¬'

-Ta bom...então tchau Shika

-Tchau-Disse dando um selinho em Temari.

-Temarii!!...-Disse Sakura impaciente

-Já estou indo!-Dizendo isso ela entra no quarto e manda Sakura sentar na pantea deira

-Vamos logo com isso...u.u()-dizia Sakura

-Calma...Eu já sabia que você amava o Gaara mas não sabia que era tanto!

-Há há...Muito engraçado..¬¬'

Assim Temari começou a maquiá-la, passou lápis de olho preto, rímel incolor, pó de arroz, sombra rosa claro e brilho labial de morango.

-Esta linda Sakura...

-Obrigada Temari.

-Agora pode ir atrás do meu irmão,olha lá o que vocês vão fazer ein!..u.u

-aff...to indo.

Sakura saiu arrancando olhares do seu quarto até o quarto de Gaara

Chegando lá...

Sakura bate na porta:

-Gaara...é a Sakura.

-Pode entrar-disse Gaara frio como sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E agora ? o que será que vai acontecer no qurto do Gaara?...Só esperando o próximo cap pra saber../o/

bjs e até o próxomo capítulo.Ah!Não se esqueçam das Reviews

juliana


	4. Chapter 4

Intrigas no colégio interno

Capítulo 4: Será?

Obs: "blá, blá, blá" pensamentos

Sakura abre a porta sem hesitar, e se depara com um ruivo muito à vontade deitado na cama a fitando com seus inexpressivos orbes verdes e penetrantes que pareciam ler os pensamentos da jovem de cabelos róseos.

-Gaara...-Disse a garota agora hesitante com aqueles orbes a fitando de maneira tão penetrante.

-...-O garoto não respondeu, como se quizesse que ela prosseguisse.

-Eu...Eu só queria saber se você está bem...Já que você saiu tão estranho do quarto...-Disse a menina enrubescendo enquanto se lembrava da cena do quarto.

O ruivo não abriu a boca, simplesmente se levantou chegou bem próximo a ela, seus narizes roçavam um no outro, até que ele resolveu dizer algo:

-Estava preocupada comigo Sakura?-Disse Gaara com um tom rouco na voz, fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

-N-Não-o...Q-Quer dizer sim,quer dizer- disse Sakura sem saber o que dizer.

Gaara dá um sorriso de canto de boca como se achasse graça da confusão da menina. Se aproxima mais dela, seu lábis se roçando, mas...

Bem nesse instante, aparece Temari na porta do quarto:

-Oopaaaa...Já vi que to atrapalhando alguma coisa...Depois quero falar com você Sakura.

Temari não deu nem a oportunidade de nenhum deles tentar se explicar, mas também, quem disse que tinha explicação?

A menina até tentou ir atrás de Temari,mas algo,ou melhor,alguém a estava segurando...Gaara!

-Gaara...-Foi a única coisa que a menina conseguiu pronunciar antes que Gaara a puxasse para um abraço apertado.

-Deixa-me ficar assim...Só um pouco ta tão bom...-disse Gaara abraçando a garota e afundando o rosto no pescoço da menina.

Sakura não esperava essa reação, pelo menos não de Gaara, então ficaram abraçados cerca de meia hora, até que resolveram descer até a sala de aula pra ver o que a Temari queria.

Quando chegaram lá foram recebidos com olhares maliciosos vindos de Temari, mas que eles resolveram ignorar.

-Mas afinal Temari o que você queria?-Disse Sakura querendo cortar o clima pesado,quase palpável em que se encontravam.

- só queria avisar aos pombinhos que vocês perderam o primeiro tempo e que foi anunciado que o baile vai ser semana que vem...-Disse Temari

-Baile? –perguntou Sakura –baile de primavera? O.o'

-sim testuda xD –respondeu Temari alegremente – porque o espanto?

Sakura a puxou para um canto e falou

-eu nunca fui a um baile... /

-O QUE?? oO'

-...

-ahh não fica assim não amiga, vai dar tudo certo e eu vou te arrumar ;D vamos voltar para nossos lugares pois o professor gostoso chegou (ela se referia ao Kakashi) – disse Temari piscando o olho para Sakura

-Ok

E então elas foram para seus lugares

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A semana passou bem rápida e finalmente era sexta feira, e aproveitando o feriado a maioria das pessoas foi comprar as coisas para o único assunto q dominava o colégio "O Baile"

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa –gritava temari –Vamos! Você vai nos atrasar!!

-calma já vou - Sakura terminou de se arrumar e desceu junto com temari para encontra as meninas para irem no shopping fazer compras para o tão esperado baile

Temari, Sakura, Hinata e Tenten pegaram um taxi e foram para o shopping. Chegando lá ela foram em muitas lojas, e depois de horas e de comprara tudo para o baile elas voltaram para o colégio e foram direto para seus respectivos quartos dormir, pois estava tarde e todas estavam cansadas.

No dia seguinte...

Temari tinha acordado cedo e Sakura acordou tarde pois estava muito cansada. Fez sua higiene matinal, e decidiu não descer para tomar o café da manhã, resolveu ficar o dia inteiro em seu quarto no computador

Eram 14:30 já tinha mais ou menos umas duas horas e meia desde q Sakura acordará, ela já tinha tomado banho, estava com uma blusa larga e uma calça de moletom larga e meias pois estava frio, ela estava no computador falando com suas amigas do antigo colégio até que bateram na porta

"quem será?"

-Entra –disse a ela sem parar de olhar para o computador

A pessoa entrou e não falou nada, apenas fechou a porta e ficou fitando Sakura, assim que Sakura se virou para ver quem era corou levemente

"ai meu deus! O que eu to sentindo? Porque ele está aqui?"

-todos estão perguntando de você... –disse um lindo garoto ruivo de olhos verdes

-Ga...Gaara...-disse a menina corada - o q você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela estupidamente

Sakura levanta muito rápido e acaba escorregando, pois estava de meia, e acaba caindo em cima de Gaara. Gaara a joga na parede onde ela fica muito rubra, seus rostos muito próximos, entre os braços de Gaara e com o coração acelerado.

"inner: Uiii! Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!"

(N/a: juh e pc: concordo... '-')

Gaara da um sorriso de canto de boca e um tanto quanto malicioso, chega bem próximo ao seu ouvido e diz com uma voz rouca e sexy:

-Dessa vez você não me escapa..!

Sakura não tinha muita certeza do que pensar em uma hora dessas, e também não tinha muita certeza quanto seus sentimentos sobre Gaara, tudo bem que toda vez q ela o via, seu coração acelerava ...Será isso o amor?..Era algo muito mais forte do que ela sentia ou já havia sentido por Sasuke...Porque não ver...Quer dizer...Sentir para crer..?(N/A:pc:Poha!..Vai logo com esse beijo juh! Opaaaa, falei de mais xx ) 

Assim que Gaara termina de pronunciar sua ultima palavra...Ele morde o lóbulo de sua orelha,(N/A: pc: que chique juh... "lóbulo"... eu tenho orelha mesmo . juh: eh o lóbulo da orelha.. ¬¬' pc: nossa descobri que sou ignorante.. x.x' ) e lambe seu pescoço...fazendo a garota se arrepiar. (N/A: juh: cof, cof, cof... pc: morre não viada que ainda tem muita fic pela frente.. u.u' juh: o.O"" ) Ele vai roçando seu dentes até chagar a boca da menina ,onde Gaara roçou seus lábios com o da rosada ,mordeu seu lábio inferior r finalmente a beijou(N/A: juh:ta ae Paula...u.u...o beijo tão esperado...pc: weeeeeeee o/ baba xD ) .Um beijo que começou calmo, mas quando ele sentiu que a menina correspondia começou a beija-la com mais veracidade, Gaara passa sua mão pelas costas da menina e escorrega até sua coxa levantando-a e obrigando-a a prende-la a cintura de Gaara , outra mão passa por debaixo de sua blusa alcançando o fecho do seu sutiã e ficou brincando com ele até q "acidentalmente" ele abriu-o, Sakura diminuiu levemente a intensidade do beijo, Gaara notando a insegurança da menina, tira sua mão debaixo da blusa e faz carinho em sua nuca tentando acalmar a menina, Sakura percebendo a preocupação de Gaara, agarra-o pelo pescoço e volta a beijá-lo ainda com mais intensidade que anteriormente.

Bom...ta ai, espero q gostem 

Hoje quem ta postando somos nós duas xPP...

E o que eu posso dizer é

Já, já o 5º capítulo sai xD 

Bjão e obrigada pelas Reviews -


	5. Chapter 5

Intrigas no colégio interno

Capitulo 5: O dia do Baile

...Sakura percebendo a preocupação de Gaara, agarra-o pelo pescoço e volta a beijá-lo ainda com mais intensidade que anteriormente. (N/A: se é que isso é possível... o.o ())

Assim fazendo com que a confiança de Gaara voltasse, então, com a confiança recuperada, Gaara volta a deslizar suas mãos por baixo da blusa da menina, que agora estava mais confiante, pois sabia que Gaara não a estava forçando a nada que quando ela achasse que devia parar, ele aceitaria sem problemas, e então lentamente Gaara foi subindo a blusa da jovem até que...

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Disse um loiro entrando correndo no quarto – Sakura, eu preciso falar com...com...vo-cê...-disse naruto só então notando que estava interrompendo alguma coisa

Sakura corou rapidamente tentou se afastar de Gaara mas ele a impediu. Gaara por sua vez a puxou para mais perto e afundou seu resto no pescoço de Sakura

-Ga-gaara...para...o N-Naruto está aqui...- Disse Sakura entre os beijos de Gaara

Gaara finalmente a largou, mas foi contra gosto. Gaara deu um selinho nela e saiu do quarto. Sakura continuava ruborizada e estática até q Naruto falou com ela

-hum... Não sabia que você e o Gaara estavam... Assim...Tão íntimos – disse o loiro com um sorriso pervertido –

- Não estamos!! Baka!! – disse ela dando um soco na cabeça do loiro-

-...Sakura eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa para te dar...o Sasuke entro no colégio

-aqui? Nesse colégio? –disse ela apontando para o chão estupidamente

-É...

-Humpf... problema é dele – disse ela cruzando os braços e ficando de costas para o amigo.

Naruto notando a raiva da amiga resolveu mudar de assunto.

-e então Sakura, Já tem par para o baile de amanhã?

-Não..

-Porque você não vai com o Gaara?

-Porque ele não me chamou..

-Se ele te chamasse você iria com ele? – perguntou Naruto mais uma vez com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

-Bakaaaaaaa!! –gritou a menina saindo do quarto

-Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!! Volta aqui!! – naruto foi correndo atrás dela até os dois se depararem com tal cena..

-Ga-Gaa-ra...- disse a Sakura tristemente

-Sa...Sakuraaaaa, volta aqui!! –Gritou gaara

-Qual é cara..você vacilou... – disse Naruto impedindo o ruivo de ir atrás dela.

Sakura descia as escadas correndo até que encontro Temari, Sakura imediatamente abraçou-a e começou a chorar.

-Sakura? O que aconteceu? – disse Temari preocupada – vem, vamos para o quarto e lá você me conta ok?

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente e as duas foram rumo ao quarto.

-E então o q aconteceu? – perguntou Temari se sentando em sua cama

-pois é né...- começou sakura impaciente andando de um lado para o outro do quarto - bom eu estava aqui na quarto até que Gaara veio aqui e... blá, blá, blá ai o naruto entrou no quarto e blá, blá, blá, e ai, agora antes de eu te encontrar o gaara estava beijando a Ino! –explicou Sakura furiosa (N/A: pc: gente desculpa pelo "blá, blá, blá... bom.. enfim, vocês entenderam q ela conto a história toda pra temari né?)

-Deve ter algum engano Sakura.. o Gaara não faria isso ainda mais com o ódio que ele tem da Ino

-Haha... parece que o "ódio" dele...Passou..!

-Aff, me poupe vai.. Gaara não faria isso!

-Mas, fez!

-...

Temari saiu do quarto e foi procurar seu irmão. E Hinata q estava passando perto do quarto de Sakura, escuto a discussão e resolveu ir falar com a amiga

-Sakura, posso entrar? –falou Hinata calmamente batendo na porta

-Entra..

-Sakura...o Naruto me contou o q aconteceu e... bom, você já parrou pra pensar que a Ino pode ter agarrado ele?

-...Talvez Hinata..Talvez...- dizia Sakura desanimada – o problema eh q a Temari não esta acreditando e mim, e diz que deve ser algum engano..

-Ela diz isso porque conhece Gaara, e agora quando ela saiu aqui do quarto eu vi ela indo em direção ao corredor masculino... –dizia Hinata tentando acalmala..

- Obrigada Hinata..

-Conversa com a Temari.. quem saber ela não sabe de mais alguma coisa...qualquer coisa é só chamar ok? –disse Hinata indo em direção a porta

-Ok ))

-Até mais Sakura..

Sakura acenou com a cabeça e se deitou.. mas como estava muito cansada depois dessa agitação, e acabou pegando no sono.. e foi acordada de madrugada pela sua colega de quarto.

-Sakura –susurava Temari – acorda..eu preciso falar com você..

-hum...fala temari..-disse ela sonolenta esfregando os olhos

-Desculpa por não ter acreditado em você hoje.. mas eu esta com um pouco de razão..

-estava? Como assim?

-passei na porta do quarto da Ino e da Karin e de lá alem de suas vozes também se escutava a voz de Sasuke.

- o.o...

-bem.. mas eu acho melhor não falar mais nada.. qm vai ter q se explicar para você eh o  
Gaara.. o que eu posso dizer eh q era um vingança da Ino pra cima de você...Boa Noite..volte a dormir porque eu tenho que te arrumar amanha

-hum...tah...-disse Sakura voltando a dormir rapidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dia do baile...

"Eu estava deitada, debaixo de um edredom quentinho e uma cama macia e em menos de um segundo eu estava jogada no chão, um lugar frio e duro... E SEM O MEU EDREDOM!! T.T"

-Sakura! Levanta do chão..-reclamou Temari

-ahhh nem vem! Você que me jogou – respondeu Sakura se levantando

-Que seja xD Vai logo tomar um banho para eu poder te arrumar! –disse Temari

-tah.. to indo.. ¬¬' – disse Sakura indo até o banheiro tomar um banho...

Sakura se lembrará do que aconteceu ontem chegou a sentir um pingo de alegria, mas ao se lembrar de Gaara com a Ino esse pingo de alegria, foi embora junto com a água que escorria em seu corpo "Será q eu gosto do Gaara?".

Sakura saiu do banho botou uma lingerie e Temari foi tratar do cabelo dela. Ela passou uns produtos enquanto os produtos faziam efeito sob o cabelo dela, Temari foi se arrumar, ela jah tinha tomado banho e feito o cabelo, só faltava se maquiar e botar a roupa, depois de algumas horas o cabelo de Sakura estava pronto, estava liso e com cachos nas pontas.

Temari já estava pronta, rela vestia um vestido de uma alça só e um lado mais longo q o outro preto, uma sandália de salto alto preta e estava com uma leve maquiagem, rimel, lápis de olho e gloss, seu cabelo estava ondulado e solto

Sakura também estava pronta. Ela vestia um vestido simples vinho com um course ( N/A: Não sei como escreve u.u" ) preto com uns detalhes em vinho, uma bota preta, cabelo solto só com as duas mechas da frente presas para trás e com a mesma maquiagem de Temari só q com um pouco de sombra preta.

-que horas são? –perguntou sakura

-Hora de ir pro baile!! –respondeu Temari alegremente xD – e ai, você não me falo...quem é seu par?

-ah... eu to sem par...-

-poxa que droga.. /

-ahhh mas não tem problema não eu vou curtir muito ;D

-hahaha, mas não vai ficar chateada com nada neh? –perguntou temari

-claro q não

E então elas saíram do quarto e foram procurar Shikamaru (par da Temari) e acabaram encontrando "todo mundo"

Hinata estava com o Naruto

Tenten com o Lee

Temari com Shikamaru

Sakura com... ah.. bem não vem ao caso x.x'

Os sete entraram no salão animados menos Sakura que procurava Gaara com o olho mas não o acho.. então resolveu esquecelo e curtir o baile...

Até q foi bem animado, mas, Sakura acabou se cansando de ficar com aquela cena do Gaara ficando com a Ino e acho ir procuralo. No caminho aos durmitórios masculinos encontrou Sasuke que sorriu para ela, ela simplesmente ignorou, foi até o quarto de Gaara mais ele não estava lá passa pelos corredores olha para os lados e nada...

-onde esta o Gaara? –pensou ela em voz alta –já sei!

Sakura foi até o quintal do colégio e o procurou por lá.. Mas, também não o achou.. Se dando por vencida depois de um bom tempo procurando-o Sakura resolveu ir para a floresta. Deitou-se no chão perto de um lago e uma arvore e ficou fitando aquele lindo céu estrelado, a noite estava linda, tudo estava tranqüilo até q ela notou a aproximação de alguém.

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, CAP. 5 na área xD

Espero q gostem.. Bjos Paula e Juliana 

Obrigada pelas reviews ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Intrigas no colégio interno

Capitulo 6: Sentimentos

Deitou-se no chão perto de um lago e uma arvore e ficou fitando aquele lindo céu estrelado, a noite estava linda, tudo estava tranqüilo até q ela notou a aproximação de alguém...

...e esse alguém era Gaara. Gaara se deitou ao lado dela e não falou nada... E ficaram ali juntos por um bom tempo sem falar nada, até q o silêncio começou a incomodar sakura.

-onde você estava – disse ela virando-se para ele

-...- gaara não respondeu apenas começou a mexer no cabelo de sakura

Sakura sentiu ficar levemente ruborizada mas continuou o encarando. Gaara por sua vez, continuou olhando as estrelas

-Poxa Gaara! –começou a menina de cabelos róseos irritada com tal cena tinha presenciado - por que você fez isso? Você é um idiota mesmo.. ¬¬' – disse ela voltando a olhar o céu

Gaara a olhou e a encarou friamente, mas, com um toque de arrependimento no olhar

Responde porque você fico com El..-sakura foi interrompida por um beijo... E não demorou muito para que sakura corresponde-se com a mesma intensidade... Eles se separaram ofegantes e ele sussurrou

-Desculpa... Eu sou um idiota, era tudo armação da Ino...

Gaara então se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Um beijo apaixonado, quente e calmo ao mesmo tempo, Gaara abraçou-a e ficou em cima dela se apoiando no chão, lentamente uma das mãos de Gaara passeiam livremente pelo seu corpo até chegar no zíper de seu vestido, na mesma hora Sakura parou,ela não sabia se era isso que queria apesar de ter sido armação ele havia ficado com Ino.. e isso ela ainda não tinha engolido.. Gaara notando q Sakura havia parado perguntou

-porque parou?- disse ele com um olhar confuso

-Esta tudo muito rápido... –Sakura criou coragem e completou- vamos com calma...

-Ok, desculpe... Quer ir lá para dentro dançar?

-É claro – responde Sakura animada

:

Então eles se levantaram e foram calmamente para o salão, chegando lá tocava a música With You-Chris Brown

-quer dançar? – perguntou Gaara

-sim –disse sakura enquanto gaara a levava para a o aglomerado de pessoas dançantes (huahauahau capota)

I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

(Eu preciso de ti, amor

Eu tenho que te ver, amor

E o coração está acima de tudo esta noite

Disse que o coração está acima de tudo esta noite

Eu preciso de ti, amor

Eu tenho que te ver , amor

E o coração está acima de tudo esta noite

Diz que o coração está acima de tudo esta noite)

Chegando no centro do aglomerado de pessoas, acabam encontrando shikamaru e temari que estavam abraçados dançando com cara de apaixonados ( ¬¬" tão clichê )

Hey lil' mama, ooh you're a stunner

Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and

I'm so glad to be yours

You're a class of your own and

Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart and

I'm so glad that you're mine

You are one of a kind, and

You mean to me what I mean to you

And together baby there is nothing we won't do

'Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my all

And oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fallen in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl

I don't want nobody else

Without you there's no one left, and

You're like Jordans on Saturday

I gotta have you and I can not wait now

Hey lil' shorty, say you care for me

You know I care for you

You know that I will be true

You know that I won't lie

You know that I will try

Be your everything

'Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my all

Oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fallen in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

And I will never try

To deny that you are my whole life

'Cause if you ever let me go

I would die so I won't run

I don't need another woman

I just need you or nothing

'Cause if I got that

Then I'll be straight

Baby you're the best part of my beat

I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

They need their boo

They gotta see their boo

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

Hearts all over the world tonight

Oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fallen in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...

Baby yeah

Nesse momento,Sakura e Gaara não pensavam em mais nada...E nem podiam,estavam entretidos de mais em poder sentir todo o prazer que aquela dança proporcionava,era como se de repente, eles não estivessem mais no salão do baile,como se nada mais existissem a não ser eles,nada mais importava...

A musica acabou, e muitas outras vieram, lentas ou não, continuavam dançando na mesma posição sem falar nada, apenas se entregavam de corpo e a alma.

Depois de um bom tempo, Sakura diz que está cansada e que precisava dormir,Gaara disse para ela ira na sua frente ,pois precisava pegar algo mas já encontrava ela no quarto da mesma.

Sakura, muito contra a gosto, foi subindo as escadas:

-Droga! Não devia ter dançado tanto...Mas até que valeu a pena - Pensava ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios-.

Sakura subiu as escadas e depois entrou em um corredor comprido que dava para o seu dormitório.

Por um segundo se sentiu arrastada para um canto escuro do corredor (obs:como já estava noite, tudo estava escuro)e no segundo seguinte já estava sendo prensada bruscamente contra a parede fria do corredor.

-Sasuke?...O que você está fazendo aqui?Solta-me!-Sakura começava a gritar,fazendo com que Sasuke tapasse sua boca com uma das mãos.

-Engraçado...Não faz muito tempo você dizia que me amava, agora só quer saber só ruivinho...-dizia ele com uma voz fria e um sorriso debochado estampado no rosto.

Sakura consegue se livrar da mão de sasuke e consegue falar:

-Tem razão... Eu te amava! Mas você não deu a mínima não é? Você nunca deu nenhuma prova de que gostava de mim! E ainda teve a cara-de-pau de ficar com a Ino no na minha frente! Eu não quero mais saber, não vou mais me iludir achando que um dia eu vou volta a gostar de você...-Sakura foi interrompida por um beijo e violento que ela fez questão de não corresponder.

-Não era isso que você queria?uma prova?-Sasuke disse isso passando uma mão por de baixo da blusa de Sakura e começando a acariciar o seu seio.

-Para! Por favor... –Sakura implorava já com lagrimas nos olhos, estava desesperada, estava com nojo dele, Sasuke havia se tornado um monstro.

Enquanto isso...°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Gaara estava em seu quarto pegando um cordão prata com detalhes rosas, onde o pingente era uma flor de cerejeira rosa, e atrás atava escrito''para a minha mais bela flor de cerejeira''

Gaara estava indo em direção ao quarto se sakura quando de repente escuta a voz da mesma pedindo para alguém parar, Gaara corre e vê de onde esta vindo o som.

Gaara não conseguiu dizer nada,estava com muito ódio de Sasuke e acabou pulando em cima do mesmo sem dó nem piedade:

-Sasuke! Larga ela!-foi o que Gaara conseguiu dizer depois de soca-lo e acertar em cheio seu nariz-.

-Gaara...-Foi o que Sakura conseguiu balbuciar antes de se calar e se encolher em um canto, pensando no que teria acontecido se Gaara não a tivesse detido.

Gaara não conseguia parar de bater em Sasuke, não dando a oportunidade do mesmo revidar.

Um tempo depois Gaara cansa de bater em Sasuke e deixa o mesmo correr para o quarto só tendo a oportunidade de falar:

-Isso terá volta Sakura, pra você e pro ruivinho...

Gaara percebe que Sakura está encolhida no canto e vai até ela:

-Sakura...Ele...Fez algo com você?-Sakura entendeu muito bem o que Gaara quis dizer com aquilo-.

-Não Gaara...Você chegou a tempo...-Disse Sakura um pouco mais calma-.

-Mas...Gaara..Posso te pedir uma coisa?-pergunta Sakura um pouco receosa.

-Claro que pode –responde Gaara sem pestanejar.

-Gaara...Você poderia dormir comigo?eu estou com medo...E a Temari disse que vai dormir com o Shikamaru...-Disse Sakura corada pela proposta que ela mesma tinha feito.

-Tudo bem - Só vou buscar minhas coisas e Gaara se vira rapidamente, pois estava corado (N/A:q kawaii ).

E agora como Será que vai ser essa noite ein?

Nhaaaaaaaaaaa genteeee, sinto muito pelo atraso, mas eu perdi o caderno q eu tinha escrito esse cap, entao tive de reescreve-lo...Mas taai, e eu estava morrendo de saudade gente...Bom obrigado pelas reviews ;D

Hoje é a juh que está postando pis eu no acho a baka-chan, então espero q ela não me mate

XD

Beijos

Juliana e Paula(se ela estivesse aqui xD)


End file.
